Make it or Break it!
by kelsi106
Summary: Tragedy after tragedy hits Emma after Neal's death. Henry is kidnapped, her childhood friend dies, her mom and dad are hiding something from her, Hook is stalking her and Regina is acting weird. Will our Savior make it or break it? Swan Queen! Past Neal/Lily/Emma, Swan Queen Endgame!
1. Story Info

**Make it or Break it!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Once Upon a Time**

 **Summary:**

Tragedy after tragedy hits Emma after Neal's death. Henry is kidnapped, her childhood friend dies, her mom and dad are hiding something from her, Hook is stalking her and Regina is acting weird. Will our Savior make it or break it? Swan Queen! Past Lily/Emma, Swan Queen Endgame! Pirate Wolf! Snowing! Tinker Pan!

Snow, Tinkerbelle and Hook bashing!

Goodish Gold, Oblivious David and Jealous but funny Ruby, Dark Emma! Light Regina! Fem-slash

 **Author Note:** This is Season three and up redone!

Emma and Lily never stopped being friends and kept in touch over the

years.

Snow and David know about lily and know she is Maleficent daughter.

Emma has a lion tattoo but not on her arm! (Wink! Wink!)

Emma is a natural at magic and doesn't need lessons but pretends to spend time with Regina.

Emma is a little dark evil genius but pretends to but an idiot and good.

Emma always knew about her magic, but not her light magic! Emma has light and dark magic.

Emma and pan have a history,

Emma, Lily and Neal were soul mates

Regina is Emma's True Love

Tamara is Neal's True love

Lily's True love is Isaac Heller


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma stood in front of the marble headstone of her one-time lover and couldn't help but feel numb. After everything they had been through, after all they have lost this is one of the most hardest things she had been through and she had been through a lot. After the funeral Emma had isolated herself from her family, the people who she feels in her heart of hearts is responsible for Neal's death. If they had just believed in her when she told them about Greg and Tamara he would be here with her laughing and smiling and getting to know his son Henry.

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat she thought of her son. Her strong little man so much like her and his father yet so different. _So much like Regina too,_ her mind whispered. Regina, another lump formed at the thought of the woman she loved who could barely tolerate her but does for Henry's sake. She would be lying if she said it hurts to see her love everyday looking at her like a bug on her shoe and worse but for some reason this past few days she had been acting weird almost-nice? _She probably pities me, she is probably being nice because of my grief. Oh if she knew the truth, if they all knew!_

You see Emma Swan 'the Savior, the Princess, Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and all around Hero was anything but! In fact Emma was and still is a villain and the Dark Savior. The people of Storybrooke fear the so called Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin and idolize the Savior for making them see the light. Oh! if they only knew she was playing them the entire time they would cry. If they knew what she was truly capable of they would run for hills even the so called dark one. Rumplestiltskin for all his prophecies and power overlooked that the Savior knew about the world of fairytales before she came to Storybrooke, if he only knew she knew about her magic since she was three and honed and master it, if only he knew she was born light and dark magic. But he didn't no one did, well except Neal and one other person, her best friend and ex girlfriend Lily.

Lily and Emma met when she was fifteen after stealing a pop tart and felt an instant connection which unknown to both of them was Emma's darkness calling to her. After a couple weeks they were as thick as thieves but when Lily betrayed her, Emma for the first time in a long while lost control of her dark powers almost killing Lily in her anger and hurt at Lily's betrayal. That was until Lily freed herself by using her own powers. After that she learned the truth about who she was, her origins, and her so called destiny. It was then a an unbreakable bond was forged, where two lonely little girls made a pact to get revenge on her parents who wronged them both and to give the people the opposite savior they wanted. They wanted a Savior well they got one a Dark Savior who is a villain in disguise as a hero. Who will gain their trust and respect and then take them out.

Neal knew about it, all of it he was in on it from the beginning, he knew everything in fact when he 'abandoned her it was part of the plan, so she would have a excuse to be a villain after all jail changes people even fairytale characters know this. But what wasn't planned was her getting pregnant with Henry only she knew her wasn't just Neal's son but Lily's too. Emma's magic is different in that she can do the impossible she is the essence of magic not because she is the Savior or because of her light magic but because she is both good and evil and has both light and dark magic, black and white magic in equal measure she is the epitome of magic and balance.

Neal, Lily and Emma were what some would call a ménage a trois, they were three soul mates, and knew it from the start. They had a connection which would make true love envy because unlike true love where everyone believed you only had one true love and it was the only love you'll have and the only chance at happiness they were soul mates. They were three parts of one soul, connected in a bond none can break and come between. The difference between true love and a soul mate is that true love is one soul mate for one person and that is it if they lose them there is no one else. Whereas soul mates can have more than once soul mate and they can be anything, they can be a lover ,a friend, family, man or woman it doesn't discriminate. The three of them knew even though they are soul mates they also have a true love as well and there will be a time where their love will shift from romantic to platonic and they were right. Emma found hers in Regina even though the brunette despises her it doesn't make it any less real. Lily found hers in her husband Isaac Hellar and Neal found his in Tamara unfortunately.

Of course nobody in Storybrooke knows of any of this and staring there staring at the stone holding her soul mate she knew it was time, she had waited long enough and it was time this fairytale character's knew just who they were dealing with. Emma's thoughts of vengeance were interrupted by her cell phone playing a familiar ringtone of Daughter's of Darkness by Halestorm.

NA NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA  
WE CAME TO BATTLE BABY  
WE CAME TO WIN THE WAR  
WE WON'T SURRENDER 'TIL WE  
GET WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR  
WE'RE BLOWIN' OUT OUR SPEAKERS  
THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD  
A LITTLE SCISSOR HAPPY  
LITTLE MISS-UNDERSTOOD

Smirking at the ringtone like she does every time she does when her other half calls she answered voice hoarse from misuse and tears.

"Hey Lils, you felt it too?" She asks voice filled with barely suppressed grief at the hole in her heart at the absence of her soul mate.

The other line is quite for a moment before unexpectedly Isaac answers instead of Lily which puts Emma on guard she loves her brother in law like the quirky nut job little brother she didn't know she wanted but she knew he would never answer lily's phone ever so something must be wrong and it is.

"She's dead Emma," Isaac barely manages to speak above a whisper but it sounds louder than a gunshot in the ominous silence of the graveyard. For a moment it seemed like time stood still, the breeze that had been blowing lightly seemed to stop, the trees and animals in the forest surrounding the graveyard are silent as if holding its breath. Staring with blank eyes at the name Neal Cassidy she suddenly sees the name Lilith Page flash before her eyes, and that is the moment it sinks in. they were dead! both of them were gone, Neal was dead! Lilith was dead! Her soul mates were dead! suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe the hole in her heart became a cavern no a black hole she was drowning in grief and it was all she could do to stand. She didn't know when her knees gave out, she didn't know when her magic flared, she didn't know when a her magic summoned her brother in law but it wasn't until she felt his embrace that she realized it and suddenly with his arms around her the she broke.

Isaac held her as she screamed and cried and cursed and wailed letting his own sobs mix with the woman who he considered his sister and the woman who lost so much. He could still remember how it happened it had been early in the morning when she woke up screaming for Neal and Emma and suddenly she just suddenly started convulsing and seizing delirious in pain and screaming for her husband to make it stop to end it. Out of the three of them Lily felt the most, Neal and Emma were both emotionally stunted from their childhood but they still loved with a passion that Isaac admired but Lily who had a good childhood until she after her adoptive parents deaths and remembered who she was felt everything as if to make up for her other soul mates apathy. after muttering deliriously about Emma and warning her about someone name Chernobog. Then all of a sudden she exploded, he could still feel and smell his wife's remains on his skin like it was branded the only body part that was intact was her heart which he put in a box and brought it with him when he felt Emma summon him.

Both of them were so lost in their grief that they didn't notice Regina's arrival who unbeknownst to Emma had been watch Emma since she arrived at the grave since for some reason she was worried about the savior. she always felt there were more to the savior and was going to prove she was not as she seems but after all she has done for Regina she decided to forget about it but after this mysterious phone call she felt such powerful darkness that for once she was scared as she knew she was in the presence of someone more powerful than her and the dark one and she knew it. when Emma summoned the person who was on the phone she guessed by the phone hanging limply from the man's hand she was shocked. but hearing the tortured keening cries from the seemingly unflappable savior her hear broke for the woman. Deciding to make herself know she walked over to the seemingly oblivious pair and knew one thing for certain. Things were about to change and she had no idea if it was for the best or the worst but she had a sinking feeling it was the latter, she only hoped she was wrong. 


End file.
